Neo-Heisei Successor! Kamen Rider Burst!
by SilverFang555
Summary: 40 years after Kamen Rider W, it seems as though evil still runs afoot and those with psychic abilities are appearing from out of nowhere! Join Hiro as he takes up the mantle of those before him to protect and save those close to him. The mantle of...Kamen Rider!
1. Nightmares and Reunions

**Hello everyone! This is my attempt at taking a shot at writing a Kamen Rider fic! If there is any confusion, this takes place 40 years after Double finished his saga (and is congruent with the Neo-Heisei World) however, there will be allusions to the Neo-Heisei Riders and their adventures! This is somewhat of a tribute to the Neo-Heisei era of Kamen Riders that have already passed, so I hope you enjoy the story and let me know what you guys think about it!**

**Disclaimer: Kamen Rider is the property of Toei Company and its subsidiaries. _Burst_, however, is an idea from me. Want to take credit for something!**

**Alright let's get to it!** **XD**

* * *

_In this world, those who don the title of_ _'_Kamen Rider_' are the heroes of many. The two-in-one detective: Double(W), the combo-changing chimera: OOO, the friendly astronaut: Fourze, the ring-bearing magician of hope: Wizard, and the fruit-weilding samurai: Gaim. Even after these five Kamen Riders protected our world, there are those who have taken up the mantle to stop evil. This is a story of such a Kamen Rider that takes place 40 years after the birth of Kamen Rider Double._

...

(**BGM: Sonic Generations OST- Crisis City _~Classic Version_**)

"We need...to get...out of here!" _the young man thought, while panting as he ran with all of his might and strength. _

_"Get back here!" Behind him, were many guards with electric-powered batons, chasing him, "The selection of the _Emperor_ is in commencing!"_

_"Not this time, you bastards!" he turned around to face them and his eyes flashed light-emerald green._

_"_ESP-0075_ is attempting to escape!" The guard in front shouted to the others, before activating his baton, "Set your batons to stun or _higher_...if necessary!"_

_"Not a lot of good that will do you..." the young man put his hand in front and the aura from it was the same color as his eyes flashing. The guards began to get lifted into the air, before being thrown into a wall unconscious._

_"Requesting...immediate...backup..." one the guards said into his radio before fainting._

_"If you'll excuse me, I will be taking this..." the young man said to the guard before taking one of the batons and throwing it fully charged into a generator, thus shutting down the place and unlocking all of the doors. At that moment, an entire massive group of kids from 5 year olds to teenagers came flooding out._

_"Dude! Over here!" the young man saw a group consisting of three guys and two girls within the crowd. When he made it over to them, he got flicked in the head by the one who called him over, "Are you insane!? You could've been killed!"_

_"Leave him alone!" the second boy told him, and noticed his expression, "Where's Ishida-sempai?"_

_"He...held off the other guards so I could make it here..." he stated before pulling out a note, that was partially tattered and had a bit of blood on it, for one of the girls, "I'm sorry..."_

_"I-It's okay..." she began to hold back her tears as she took the note._

_"Alright, everybody listen!" the third guy jumped onto one of the poles so everyone could see him, "We have an opportunity to get out of The Facility and see our families again! Let's g-"_

_[BOOM]_

_Just then, swarms of guards and a demonic bat creature that was leading them, smashed through and began to creep onto the escapees. As they continued their advance, the prisoners began to fear the worst as the bat began to snarl and snicker at them._

_"You all have been very naughty~" the bat creature said in a tune, "The doctor would like for you all to be good little boys and girls and wait for the coronation of your_ Emperor_!"_

_"Like _**hell**_ we will! Everyone...NOW!" the third boy said as all the kids' eyes flashed and the guards and the bat were pushed back._

_"Take...no...prisoners...!" the bat sneered as the guards began to charge. He then stopped one of the elite guards and whispered into his ear, "ESP-0075 is to not be injured...and get_ his...empress_ ready...__"_

_It was mass chaos as the guards fought the ESPer children. Though most of the kids were able to handle their own, the guards continued to overwhelm them. Knowing this, the young man began to get as many of the young kids as he possibly could and began to get them to the exit._

_"Remember, when you make it out: _**hide**_. Don't come out until we give the signal," He told the kids as they were escaping. But before he had time to think, something he never expected happened..._

**COMMENCING TELEPORTATION OF FACILITY IN T-MINUS: 5 MINUTES!**_ A ringing alarm stated as everyone was now beginning to panic._

_"Takeda! Masaru!" he called out to his two friends, who just made it to him, "Take care of the kids!"_

_"Where are you headed, Hiro!?" Takeda asked._

_"I have to find Misaki..."_

_"What are you, _SICK IN THE HEAD_!? DID YOU NOT HEAR THE ANNOUC-" Masaru began to yell, before Takeda put his hand over his mouth._

_"Find her_...fast_!" Takeda warned._

_Hiro nodded to his friends before letting a burst of his ESP through his body and rushed through to make it to where she was defending the third guy and the second girl from a bunch of guards and the bat creature. He then let the aura surround his hand and clocked the bat square in the jaw, reeling him back. He then activated more of it to take of more of the the guards. After he felt it was safe enough, he rushed over to his friends._

_"Hiro-kun!" Misaki said relieved as the third guy got up as he was in a battered mess._

_"Misaki, Inoue, Shin...we need to go!" Hiro said as he helped up Shin._

_"Yes...it's what Ishida would want..." Inoue said as she gripped the note._

_"YOU...ARE...NOT...GOING...ANYWHERE!" the bat got angry as he howled, "YOU'RE THE HARBINGER OF HUMANITY'S EVOLUTION!"_

_"There's no way in hell I'm doing that!" Hiro retorted back as the alarm went off again._

**COMMENCING TELEPORTATION IN T-MINUS 1 MINUTE AND COUNTING!**

_"Hiro-kun...I-I'm sorry..." Misaki said under her breath before using her ESP to use a massive push on the three,_ _"_If this can prevent them from going through with their plan, I'll stay behind..._"_

_"MISAKI! WAIT!" Hiro tried to use his own ESP to repel the push, but was completely drained from rushing in to help them. All he could see was Misaki tearfully smile at him and the bat creature about to strike. He reached out for her, until a blunt force made it go dark for him. The three were completely pushed from the range of the teleportation and the after-burner caused the ones who already escaped to be knocked back. The last thing Hiro saw were two people; one: an armored person, clad in red with blue eyes and two: someone who looked very blue and had what seemed to be butterfly wings, hovered over him._

(**BGM Ends**)

_"Don't worry, you're safe now..." the blue person kneeled down at Hiro and helped him._

_"W-Who are y-you?" Hiro said weakly as he was fading out._

_"You...are...among..._friends_..." was the only thing Hiro could hear from the red armored man before he passed out._

_..._

* * *

"_Crap...that dream...again..._" Hiro woke up from his sleep, drenched in sweat, "_It's still feels like it happened yesterday...but it's been two years since-_"

[KNOCK] [KNOCK] Outside of his room, someone was knocking on it like there was a dire emergency.

"Hey _lazy_, get up! Or do I have to get the _dog_?" a woman's voice was muffled behind the the door.

"N-NO! I'M UP! I'M UP!" Hiro yelled frantically as he jumped out of bed putting on his clothes.

This is Hiro Ichiyama, now 16 years old. A very calm and relaxed person with shaggy black hair with an odd streak of silver running through it and onyx-colored eyes. He put on his black school uniform, although he tends to dress like a delinquent. As he left his room, the was a pinup board of several different news articles that depicted various silhouettes of armored men and strange bug eyes. On the top of the board was one phrase: '_The Legendary Armored Masked Men_'. He finally got all of his stuff together and made it down the stairs and as he did-

"Nii-san, catch!" a little boy shouted as he threw an apple at Hiro's face. Although Hiro winced, his ESP sensed the danger and stopped the apple a few inches from his face. The little boy then sat back down at the breakfast table, pouting, and snapping his fingers, "Oh man! I thought I was going to get you..._this time_!"

"Nice try..." Hiro smirked as he sat down next to him and ruffled his hair, "...maybe next time, Kura..."

"Kuraki..." across from both of them, was a older version of Hiro, but with more smoother hair and no silver streak of hair, looking at the young boy intensely, "...what have I said about playing with your food and trying to attack your brother!"

"S-Sorry...O-Otou-san..." Kura stammered as he hung his head low.

"_Papa~_" Hiro and Kura's father turned to see his wife who called him in a singsong voice, "Aren't you being a little too hard on him?"

"H-He m-must learn t-the rules!" the father began to stammer as he knew what might happen.

"But _Papa~_..." she then began to pout as she hugged him from behind and began to whisper in his ear, "Why don't you just let him off this once, _ne_?"

"W-Well...I..." their dad began to redden, and a bit of blood was leaving his nose.

"Wow, dad's a _sucker_, huh?" Kura snickered, as he asked Hiro.

"Yeah he is, be sure to thank mom later..." Hiro whispered into his little brother's ear, before footsteps of someone coming downstairs were heard.

"You're the _worst_...falling for a woman's charm so easily..." everyone turned to see a young woman who dressed up for the weather outside, "Mom! What _did_ you and _still_ see in him?"

"I will tell you when you're older, Mayu..." their mother playfully said, after getting off of their now overheated father.

"I'm _twenty_..." Mayu deadpanned, as the mom began to skip back into the living room, she then noticed Kuraki waving a fan in their father's face, "Come on Kura, we have to get you to school!"

"You got it, Nee-san!" Kuraki saluted as he grabbed his bag and the apple he threw before leaving out with his sister, "Nii-san! Otou-san! Okaa-san! See you guys later!"

After they left, the mom went over to Hiro who was packing the rest of his bag, "You, Takeda-kun, and Masaru-kun are still competing, right?"

"Yep!" he then got up and stuffed a piece of bread in his mouth before getting up and headed out, "Later mom!"

"Be safe! And good luck; we'll be cheering for you!" she waved to her son as he began to become less visible to the house.

...

* * *

It was a very windy day in Rail City. As Hiro walked to his high school, he still marveled at the city's design. It was a very high-tech and expanded city that needed various train systems run through it, and the many rails that were designed into the buildings, hence the name of the city. With all of these rails, an inventor thought of a way for the youth to enjoy them by making soap-style shoes(yes, like the ones in Sonic Adventure 2), for insane amounts of grinding and trick parkour. So, you could probably take a good guess how he traveled to school everyday. As he was grinding on a rail, he spotted something out of the corner of his eye, that made him jump off the rail.

"_She's...in my class..._" he thought to himself as he saw that the girl was wearing the girls' uniform from his high school. He also noticed that she was getting ganged up on by three street punks.

"Come on, don't be shy..." the first one said as he inched closer, "...we only want to go to karaoke with you."

"I-I'd...rather...n-not..." the girl said as she kept backing up before getting stopped by the wall.

"Looks like you have nowhere to go..." the first punk said with a mischievous grin, as he put his hand on the wall near her head, "...so why don't we-"

[WHAM] Suddenly a schoolbag impacted his head and he fell over.

"Boss are you okay!?" the second punk rushed over to the first guy, helping him up.

"Whoops, sorry guys!" everyone turned to see Hiro, chuckling nervously and scratching his head, "I thought I had that grind handled, but I lost my footing!"

"Ichiyama-kun!" the girl said, surprised to see him.

"Hanabi, right?" Hiro asked, to which she nodded, "You'd better get to class...you know how Sensei can get..."

"W-What about you?" she asked him, worried about what the three might do.

"I'll keep them company..." he smiled to her, and she proceeded to leave, before he turned back to the three, ready for anything.

"You...little..._piss-stain_!" the third punk charged Hiro and tried to punch him only for the latter to catch it.

"Why call me _that_? Clearly, she didn't want to hang out with you guys..." he told the punk yawning, which pissed the guy off even more.

"You little-" the punk said before using his other hand to punch Hiro in the gut. As Hiro reeled back, the punk got his other hand and then punched Hiro in the face sending him into the wall.

"Good job!" the first one said, patting the third one on the shoulder, before squatting down next to Hiro pulling his hair, "Now it's time to teach you a lesson in interrupting people!"

They then began to beat up Hiro for about a good few minutes. When they were done, his clothes were in a battered mess, his hands were bloody with scratches and bruises, and his face had a few bruises. The boss then squatted next to him and held him by his hair, as he pulled out a switchblade and put it close to his chest.

"You better be thankful we're sending you to heaven now!" the boss said as he pulled Hiro's hair harder.

"S-Sure thing...*cough**cough*" Hiro coughed out a little blood before speaking, "...b-but first..."

"I think he wants a last request, Boss!" the second one smirked as the third one started laughing.

"Sure kid, what do you want?" the boss smiled as he pulled Hiro's hair harder, "I'm _generous_..."

"The _fuzz_..." he pointed towards out the alleyway, which freaked out the three. Taking the advantage, he slipped out of the grip, knocked the blade from out of his attacker's hand, and head-butted him in the head.

"Boss!" the third one called out.

"The brat...tricked us!" the boss got up and held his head in pain, "Slaughter him!"

"You got it!" the two shouted as they charged Hiro.

Getting back on his feet, he dodged the second person and ducked under the third person's punch before using his leg to sweep him onto the floor. He then turned around to see the other one pick up a metal pole and began to dodge as the guy swung it wildly. At first, the guy thought he had an opening on Hiro's head and try to strike, until Hiro let the pole hit his head and it was shattered, shocking the guy to fall on his butt.

"Y-You! A m-monster!" the boss trembled at what he just saw.

"No...but you three _will_ be paying for my injuries!" Hiro started to crack his knuckles and devilishly smiled, as the blood from his mouth and forehead made him look like a deranged psychopath.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" the three thugs screamed in terror.

[A few minutes later...]

"Thanks for the money guys!" Hiro said as he took the money out of the third wallet and then threw the three wallets at the three, who were now unconscious with a variety of scratches, bruises, lumps and whelps on their faces, "I hope you guys find better jobs!"

"Police! Is something wrong here, young man?" Hiro turned around to see the officer finally showed up, "I heard screaming..."

"Thank goodness you're here officer, see these guys saw something strange and started screaming, running around in a panic and toppled over everything!" Hiro 'explained' to the officer.

"You seem to be injured, do you need any assistance?" the officer asked concerned after looking at Hiro's injuries.

"Nope, I'm fine...besides if I'm late, my teacher will be _way_ more pissed..." Hiro said as he bolted off. He left in hurry, only to stop at a newsstand and see a very peculiar front page on a newspaper. He took it in surprise as he read it and thought to himself, "_I guess this isn't a coincidence..._".

He then paid for it, stuffed it in his bag, and headed off to school.

...

* * *

"Where the hell is he?" one student frustratingly asked as he was reading a comic, "We need to plan for the competition today!". He had spiky brown hair and brown eyes and dressed a little similar to Hiro, except he wore a black cap backwards on his head.

"Relax, Masaru..." Takeda was beginning to say before a girl student entered his class and he began to trail off, "I'm sure he...has...an...explanation..." Takeda, was more properly dressed out of the three, had wavy blond hair and green eyes. But for _some_ reason at the moment, he looked as if his jaw hit the ground and had drool leaking from it.

"Takeda? Oi, Takeda!" Masaru began to wave his hand in front Takeda's face, until he saw who entered the classroom as well, "_Oh great...it's Hanabi; he's not going to be listening to me at all..._"

"Hanabi-chan, are you alright?" one of her friends asked as some of the students began to crowd her.

"Usually you aren't this late..." another student said as he noticed that her uniform was a bit ruffled and dusty.

"I-I met some thugs earlier and then-" Hanabi began to explain before the students heard clatter from the back of the classroom.

"Who were they that hurt you!? I won't forgive _anyone_ who tries to hurt you!" Takeda then began to crack his knuckles in fury as she began to slightly blush at his antics.

"_He's overdoing it again..._" Masaru huffed in his head, before getting out of his seat, "Hey! Why don't you just outright say that you _like_ her? Everyone in the class, including _her_, know it for a fact!" He said bluntly, causing the students to snicker, '_aw_', '_ooh_', and '_woo_', at them, making Hanabi and Takeda turn redder than tomatoes.

"Masaru...YOU'RE DEAD!" Takeda then rushed Masaru and the two began to get into a scuffle, in which some of the students began to cheer on. As the scuffle started, the two threw punches and kicks that always put them in deadlocks and stalemates. It was kind of obvious why though: the two had been friends since they were little so it was only obvious they would know how to counter each other. Masaru, was more of a street-brawler and had a wild and feral style of fighting, that it earned him being one of the toughest students at the school within the delinquents. Takeda, on the other hand, was more refined with the way he fought, although it was to be expected. His father was a detective in the police force for the city and had his son trained in karate and kendo, for self-defense purposes. Their classmates didn't mind though since everyday, they would get some entertainment before the classes start. It was then that Masaru decided to lunge for Takeda and grab for his shirt and the two began to roll on the floor. Since the commotion had all the students in the room focused on the two, no one noticed Hiro perching himself in one of the windows.

"Guys, it's not even lunch time and you're fighting?" the fighting stopped as the students looked to see that Hiro came into the classroom through the window and the circle for the scuffle dispersed back into the little groups it had before.

"Well, look at who finally decided to show up!" Masaru got up and angrily said as he patted his cap.

"What the hell happened to you? You look like your dog finally decided to try and _eat_ you!" Takeda brushed himself off and looked worried as he saw a bunch of band-aids, and injury pads on Hiro's face.

"That's what I was trying to say..." everyone saw Hanabi was talking again, "Before those thugs could do anything to me, Ichiyama-kun stepped in..."

"That's usually not like him..." one student said as he leaned back in his chair.

"He probably wanted something out of it..." another one said as her friends nodded in agreement.

"That's not true!" Hanabi defended, "He really _did_ help me..."

"C'mon Hanabi..." a bunch of girls said to her before grabbing her and walking her to her desk, "Why worry about _that_? By the way did you happen to see Himura-kun and Daichi-kun? They were _so_ dreamy..."

"Are you going to just take that!?" Masaru gritted his teeth out of anger, "They are-"

"It's fine, man..." Hiro smirked as he took his seat, "Do I _ever_ look like I need _their_ approval?"

"Alright, everyone take your seats, class is beginning!" the students heard their teacher's voice as class got underway.

As Masaru took a look at his classmates around him, he grumbled and planted himself in his own seat. Hiro chuckled at his friend's face as he looked out of the window, as he teacher began the lesson, "_Besides, none of them should know what _we_ had to go through..._"

...

So after hours of study, it was lunch time and the three decided to eat on the roof. Masaru was stuffing his mouth with rice-balls as Takeda was drinking a soda and looking out at the students conversing on the grounds. At the corner of his eye, he spotted Hiro, on his back looking at the sky.

"You have to eat..." Takeda walked over to Hiro and threw him a small case of fried shrimp, "...the competition is today."

"I had the dream again..." Hiro said blankly, causing Takeda to widen his eyes and Masaru to choke on his food.

"I thought _you_ were the one to tell us to forget about it..." Masaru deadpanned before downing a bottle of water.

"It's about those _two guys_ who saved us..." Hiro said as he opened the case and ate a shrimp.

"I wouldn't know..." Takeda shrugged, "I was knocked out by the after-burner of 'The Facility' teleporting..."

"So was I..." Masaru said as he got up and brushed the crumbs off his shirt.

"One of the little kids was fully awake and did say that the _red one_ looked like-" Takeda started to say before Masaru cut him off.

"What like one of those _urban legends_ and _myths_?" Masaru scoffed.

"It's not a _myth_; my dad was saved once by the one that looked like a _magician_ and used those _rings_..." Takeda defended.

"My uncle said he witnessed the fight on Fuuto Tower with the _two-in-one_ guy..." Masaru said before waving his hand in front of his face, "...but he probably was delirious..."

"What are talking about, you _moron_!?" Takeda smacked Masaru in the back of his head, "The near destruction took a while to bring Fuuto back to the way it was; it may have been _40 years ago_, but it's still talked about, even _now_!"

"Take a look at this..." Hiro got up and pulled out a newspaper article out of his school shirt pocket and let both of them see it. It showed a picture of what looked to be a person in blue armor with yellow bug-composite eyes, fighting off what looked to be a guy in a black suit with a strange head that looked like it showed bones. The article was entitled: '_Hope Restored! The Kamen Riders Have Returned!_'.

"Oh please! This is clearly some stunt to get more readers!" Masaru scoffed as he looked at the picture with disinterest.

"Why would someone _lie_ about something _that serious_?" the three looked up to see two people walk up to them. One had grey hair that was in a knot and spikes coming down his forehead and a bandage covering one of his eyes, that were lavender. He was about Takeda and Hiro's height and was carrying a book that had a picture of a sun on it. The other was the taller of the five with black hair and black eyes. He was sporting an advanced tech-guantlet on his left arm that he was tinkering with.

"Kazuya-san! Daichi-san!" Takeda recognized the two as he gave them a bow.

"_Yay!_ The _pretty boys_ are here!" Masaru sarcastically squealed right before giving both of them a scowl.

"Ichiyama!" the one with the grey hair called out to Hiro, "Mind if we take a look at that article?"

"Sure, why not, Kazuya-san..." he said as he walked over to him and gave him the article. Kazuya then looked at it with a bit of excitement on his face and eye.

"Kamen Rider..._Aqua_..." Kazuya said as he looked on with amazement.

"You're kidding!" Daichi said as he glanced over the article, and his eyes widened in surprise, "So it is...looks like Miharu _finally_ got into his stride..."

"Do you guys know him?" Hiro curiously asked, making both of them flinch.

"Whoops, well would you look at the time...?" Daichi said as he hit a button and a digital clock appeared giving him the time, "Gotta run!"

"Sorry, if you'll excuse us..." Kazuya then gave Hiro the article back and bowed to him and then the two left.

"_Freaks_...what do all the girls here see in _them_?" Masaru scoffed.

"If we list their good points and match them to you; you _won't_ like it..." Hiro said as he began to laugh and Takeda started to snicker.

"Not...FUNNY!" Masaru said as he got angry and began to chase his friends.

...

* * *

[Meanwhile in the city...]

A young man with glasses on, in a white lab coat was holding a metal briefcase, pacing back and forth frantically. Just then his friend came out, wearing the same things, barring the glasses, of a shop holding a...melon?

"Kenji...ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" the first one yelled frantically at him.

"Hayato...relax...I didn't have any breakfast..." Kenji said as he held his stomach.

"We don't have time for that!" Hayato snatched up Kenji by the collar, "The Professor's disappearance _two years ago_, and we _now_ get an emergency message from him to get _this_ to the base!" He released him and started to pat the briefcase, "We are his_ legacy_! We don't need to screw this up!"

"I know...kinda wish _Sol_ was here to help us..." Kenji said as both of them began to leave.

"He can't right now! He said the moment he leaves _school_ and with that he probably _won't_ be able to make it in time; not if the Professor's message is accurate! Come on, let's move!" Hayato said as he began to pick up speed.

...

[At the same time; on a rooftop...]

"Sir, we have detected a very contained amount of ESP energy on the move!" one of the men soldiers stated as he looked up from the tablet. The soldiers had simple black combat gear on but for an odd reason they had strange bracelets on their upper arms. The person reported this to someone who turned to him, who had the same gear, but he had no bracelets and there was a _strange_ tattoo of a bat on his forehead.

"_Good..._" he began to say as he started to grow a twisted smile on his face.

"They seem to be heading into a massive crowd of people..." the soldier said as he went back to tablet.

"No doubt to hide themselves in the _stupid competition_ happening today!" another said as he looked at it as well.

"_Start sending the units to their respective points..._" their commander said as they began to pack up, "_...these ignorant people will soon know who we are!_"

...

* * *

[RING] [RING]

The school bell rang for the students to finally end the scholastic day. Most students were getting ready for the annual Rail City Parkour Competition. It was a fun race that let competitors use the grinding systems of the city to get to the central plateau. The winner of the race would be getting a special prize from the creator of the same inventor who made the special sneakers for grinding in the city. Although Masaru and Takeda weren't participating, they have been helping Hiro train for it for the past year. Another participant was Daichi, who decided to make it over to the three, although he was being followed by a bunch of girls from the school.

"Hey, Ichiyama-kun!" Hiro turned to see Daichi walking up to him, "First race?"

"Y-Yeah..." Hiro chuckled nervously.

"Don't worry, the moment you start going, the jitters will completely leave you..." Daichi assured him, "I hope to see you in the Top 5!"

"Yeah right!" one of the girls said, "He may make it to the Top 5, but he won't be _#1_!"

"Yeah! That will belong to Daichi-kun!" a second one chirped up.

"It's a shame Himura-kun couldn't make it; then it would've been a tie to see who would get the #1 spot!" a third girl said slightly disappointed.

"Good luck, Ichiyama-kun!" Hanabi told him before getting dragged away from her friends.

"You're _supposed_ to be cheering for Daichi-kun!" all the girls scolded at her.

"I guess I'll see you on the track then!" Daichi waved before heading off.

"Hiro, kick...his...ass!" Masaru started twitching in anger, "Don't let him win!"

"Jeez, man!" Hiro groaned before getting whipped around by Takeda.

"Listen, Hanabi-chan has wished you luck; you have to win!" Takeda then gave him a bear-hug.

"I get it! I get it! Don't worry gu-" Hiro told the two of them before something gave him a unwavering sense of danger around him.

"Dude, are you okay?" Masaru looked and saw Hiro's expression change and Takeda let go.

"I don't know..." he told them, looking around at the skyscrapers and the massive amount of people around him, "...but it feels _too familiar_..."

"I guess _they_ wouldn't let us completely escape, huh?" Masaru huffed.

"What do we do?" Takeda asked concerned.

"We keep going like normal," Hiro told them both, before closing his right hand except for the index finger, "But be _ready_ for _anything_..." As he told the two that, the two scientists with the briefcase passed them and were still in a hurry.

"_Jerks_, I wanted to see the competition today..." Kenji mumbled as he kept up with Hayato.

"I did too, but we _can't_..." Hayato told him, "...and we're in a bad situation because _Sol_ can't help us we _still_ haven't found the person with the right ESP synchronization with the _Driver_!"

"We have to alert the police! The people here are in danger" Kenji tried to say.

"They won't be of _any_ help for what is coming; we have to pray the casualties won't be as many..." Hayato had his head down as he kept moving.

"Alright everyone! It's time for the Rail City Parkour Competition!" a DJ with swirling goggles, headphones around his neck, and a black bandanna with white lightning streaks on it, announced into the microphone, to which the crowd responded with thunderous applause, "I'm your host and announcer, DJ Breeze, the cool dude always bringing you the hottest jams and music from the past, the present, and hopefully the future! Are we ready to have a radical time!?"

"YEAH!" the crowd responded with thunderous applause.

"What the hell was with that _weak-sauce_!?" DJ Breeze said in disappointment, "I'm going to ask again: Are we ready to have a radical time!?"

"**HELL ****YEAH!**" the crowd yelled even harder.

"That's more like it!" DJ Breeze said, with explosive energy, "I'm sure I don't have to let you guys know how this game works but let me say it again for all the rookies competing today!"

"I think he means _you_..." Masaru patted Hiro on the back, while snickering.

"Just remember to get ready..." he told the two before heading to the starting point.

"It's like this: Since all of these rails are here in the city, along with the crazy city design, _no one_ should be on the ground for more then 10 seconds! If you are, you're canned from this race and have to wait until next year!" DJ Breeze told the crowd, as well as those watching from home, "If you make it to Central Plateau first, you will be awarded with one of the newest soap shoes! So...I don't see anybody at the starting point; get your asses there, competitors! We want to see an awesome race!"

So the competitors got on their starting marks and were about to get ready. Once again, Hiro felt uneasy about what could happen in the next few minutes; but he brushed it off as he got ready for the race. Including him and Daichi, there were 15 competitors getting ready for one of the more fun and exciting competitions in Rail City.

"Alright, now that the competitors are here, Let's begin the countdown in...10!"

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!" Hiro then felt a massive surge of energy being activated, and took a false start, which Daichi noticed at a glance.

"1-"

[BOOM] The building behind DJ Breeze exploded in a fiery explosion and he flew. Before he could plummet to the ground, Hiro caught him by grinding on a rail and jumping at him in mid-stride, before descending and catching another pole.

"Who the-!? How the-!?" DJ Breeze frantically said before he finally passed out.

"_Good, he's out cold..._" Hiro thought before establishing an ESP link with Takeda and Masaru, '_Believe me now?_'

'_That type of explosion..._' Takeda started before coming to a horrifying conclusion, '_No...it can't be!_'

'_Damn it! I thought when they teleported they would just leave everything alone!_' Masaru voice was filled with anger.

The crowd was in a complete chaotic frenzy. After seeing the explosion, many people tried to find a way to escape. The police that were on duty at the place were having a handful trying to quell the situation and block off the explosion site, before all of a sudden, a bunch of men, clad in combat gear came out of nowhere and contained the chaotic crowd, as well as kept the police at the site of the explosion. The main one then grabbed a microphone and began to walk up to a point where all the cameras would be fixated on him, Masaru and Takeda recognized who the man was.

'_You have got to be fucking kidding me!_' Masaru said to the other two.

'_It's impossible!_' Takeda said before falling to his knees.

'_Takeda! Masaru! Who is it!?_' Hiro was getting frantic because he felt a familiar ESP wave, but it felt twisted.

'_It's...!_' Takeda and Masaru were about to say at the same time.

...

[At a high school, in a different city...]

"Come on! You're not going to believe what happened at Rail City's Competition!" a bunch of high school students in blue school jackets, that had a galaxy lapel pin on it, were running to the cafeteria.

"What the hell is the point!?" one student with a silver bandanna on his black hair holding a coffee milk in his hand said as he walked into the cafeteria, "A new promotional stunt?"

"Shin, aren't your friends living in that city?" a student asked him, "Man, you're heartless..."

"They'll be fine..." Shin said nonchalantly as he popped open his drink and began to down it, before thinking in his head, "_Believe me, we've been through _worse_..._"

"Look, it's the leader of that group who destroyed the building..." a student said as they kept watching the television.

At first, Shin wasn't paying it any mind; that was until he saw exactly who it was that was on the screen. He then did a spit-take, threw his drink down, and passed through the students to get to the front row, "THOSE BASTARDS!"

...

[In a detective agency...]

"Inoue-chan! Can you go grab the mail?" a man with a sleek black fedora with the name '_WindScale_' on it, asked a girl with long flowing brunette hair.

"Yes, Hidari-san!" she bowed to him as she left out the door. She had walked outside to a cool and refreshing breeze. It had been two years since she reunited with her family in the city of wind, Fuuto. Since then, she got a job as an intern at a detective agency that was highly recommended and has kept in touch with Shin, Masaru, Takeda, and Hiro as much as she could. After she got back inside she noticed Hidari-san staring intently at the television. It was a news channel that was live in Rail City that had the caption under the video footage: '_Terrorists Attack Rail City_'.

"Inoue-chan, you did say that you have friends there, right?" Hidari asked as he began to pull out a phone that looked like a black stag beetle.

"Yes...I...do..." she began to trail off as the camera zoomed in on what looked like the leader of the group, "I-Ishida-kun..." As she saw his face, she trembled as her eyes began to water and she fainted.

"Oi! Inoue-chan!? Inoue-chan, hang in there!" Hidari caught her before she hit the ground, and gently shook her to try waking her.

"What the heck is it with all that racket!?" a muffled voice yelled from behind the door with all the fedoras on it, "I'm trying to catch up on my reading!"

"Stop and help me get her something she can drink when she wakes up!" Hidari yelled back at the voice as he rested her on the couch and looked back at the television with worry.

...

* * *

...

'_You're lying! It can't be Ishida-sempai!_' Hiro told the two in disbelief, '_I saw him go down with my own eyes!_'

'_How can you tell us!? We're looking right at him!_' Masaru retorted.

'_Guys...he's about to say something..._' Takeda alerted the two as they both stopped bickering.

"Greetings mortals, I come bearing a message from _The Order_. You are all in the presence of the next step of humanity's evolution. If you accept us, we will do no harm to you; however should you try to resist, we will have no choice but to..._kill_ you..." Ishida said in a serious tone, prompting his captive audience to continue screaming in terror.

"Freeze! Police!" a few police officers were able to make it to where Ishida was and pointed their guns at him, "This terrorist attack will not be happening!"

"I was hoping you could cooperate with us..." Ishida sighed as his bat tattoo begin to glow and he began a gruesome transformation into the bat creature from the facility two years ago, "_But you can die now for all I care!_"

"Take him down!" one of the officers frantically yelled as they began to shoot at him to no avail, "I-Impossible!"

"_I am an ESPer whose body has been modified with extraordinary powers! I am now the kaijin, Akoumori_(Demon Bat; combining 'aku(demon/evil)' and 'koumori(bat)')_!_" Ishida cackled before unleashing a sonic blast from his mouth, killing the cops, "_Now! PSI-units, kill them!_"

"Yes sir!" the soldiers saluted before the bracelets on their upper arms began to glow and turning them into feral creatures with sharp claws.

"_PSIjin! Kill...them...all!_" Ishida, or now _Akoumori_, called out as they now began to rush the crowds and begin killing them.

(**BGM: Sonic Generations OST- Chemical Plant Zone _~Modern Version_**)

"We gotta go! Now!" Masaru began to drag Takeda as they ran away from the chaos.

"This is just impossible!" Takeda yelled as he and Masaru dipped into an alley when they noticed a group of people getting ripped open by three of the creatures, "This is got to be some kind of _nightmare_!"

"Listen, we have to do something..." Masaru started, "...if not, who _will_?"

"There's no other way...we know somewhat how they operate..." Takeda said as he felt his heart race.

"You haven't gotten rusty, have you?" Masaru asked him as he generated a field of aura around his right hand and on his left foot.

"Not at all..." Takeda chuckled as he stretched his hand out and a few rocks floated over to him, beginning to shape them sharper.

"I'll close in on them..." Masaru determinedly said as he peeked his head out only to see a body flying past him into a few trashcans. He then gulped and turned to Takeda, "_Please_ find a weakness before I end up like _that_!"

He then ran out of the alley and charged the three creatures. One of them tried to slash at him, but he managed to duck and back-step out of reach before delivering a right hook to the creature's face sending it back a few feet. The other two jumped over the first one and tried to attack only to face-plant into what seemed like a wall. Masaru turned around to see it was Takeda, straining to keep the shield up.

"Why are you using _that_, you idiot!?" Masaru yelled at him, "You know that it drains you, right!?"

"Oh, I thought you _didn't_ want your insides _outside_ your body!" Takeda yelled back, "Sharpen your PK and strike the bracelets on the arms!"

"Got it!" Masaru smirked before letting the aura on his right hand cover his entire forearm and an aura blade sprouted out, and his left foot now had an upward sickle on it. Takeda let down the shield so Masaru could use a roundhouse kick on one of them before slicing the bracelet off the other one that was standing. The creature then reeled back in pain as the other two began to snarl. Before they could attack, Takeda used his abilities to throw a few trashcans at them to slow them down. Masaru then sliced the second bracelet as he ran towards the third one.

"Need a boost?" Takeda asked as he floated a can right in Masaru's path.

"Just what I needed!" Masaru grinned as he jump onto the can before forward-flipping and then holding his left leg to perform a drop kick on the final creature's head, successfully knocking him out.

"_AGGHHHHHHHH!_" the creatures began to scream in agonizing pain as they transformed back into lifeless humans.

"They're dead..." Takeda said after running over to the two and checking their pulse.

"It might have to do with-" Masaru said as he began tugging the bracelet before-

[SNAP] Masaru broke the bracelet, causing the same thing that happened to the first two happen to the third one.

"Hang in there!" Takeda tried to help the man.

"N-No...use...c-connected...t-to...heart..." the man said weakly, before looking at the two, "...t-thank y-you..." He then fell over limp and lifeless.

"I guess we're on _kicking ass duty_, huh?" Masaru asked.

"_Did you get that Hiro?_" Takeda asked through the link they still shared.

"_Yeah, do whatever you can to minimize casualties..._" Hiro told the two, "_But if you run into..._"

"_We know! Now hurry up so you can help us!_" Masaru told him.

"Masaru! Look!" Takeda pointed over to where Daichi and the girls he were with running from one of the creatures. As they were running, Hanabi tripped over and fell to the floor. She turned around with a look of terror on her face as it was about to strike. It raised its claw and was about to strike her.

"Hanabi! Get out of there!" the girls and Daichi called out to her, to no avail as she was frozen in place. Right when it slashed she winced, not knowing what was going to happen.

[SLASH] When she looked she now saw a body in front of her, holding her as she saw that the claw tore up the back part of the person's shirt. She, along with the others in complete shock, saw the face of the person who shielded her.

"T-Takeda-kun!" she whispered very softly.

"G-Good...t-to see...you're s-safe..." he chuckled hoarsely as she could see in his eyes that he was in serious pain.

The creature was about to strike again before getting socked in the jaw by Masaru, "What the hell are you guys doing here, looking dumbfounded and stupid!? Get out of here!"

"What are you-" one of the girls was about to yell before Daichi gave her a warning glare, not wanting to argue in a situation.

"He's right..." he said, "We _all_ are going..."

"Sorry, no can do..." Masaru told him, surprising the group.

"He's r-right..." Takeda struggled to get up, with Hanabi's help, "T-The cops won't be able-, *cough*" He then dropped to one of his knees so he could cough out a bit more blood.

"Neither of you are in a condition to fight!" Daichi told them.

"That's what you think!" Masaru scoffed, before patting his friend's shoulder, "Takeda, you know what to do."

"R-Right..." Takeda nodded before the group saw in awe an aura on his back healing his injuries before vanishing.

"What the hell was that!?" one of the girls exclaimed.

"We can use..._psychokinesis_..." Takeda explained, making the girls look at he two of them in horror, "Kind of like those creatures that attacked..."

"You're not like _those guys_ though, are you?" Daichi asked.

"We just saved _you_, didn't we?" Masaru threw the question back, beginning to spark his inner fuse.

"Knock it off, man! Daichi-san...we will explain everything later, but making sure you get out of here is the main objective!" Takeda said after telling Masaru to cool it.

"B-Be careful..." Hanabi told Takeda, to which he nodded.

"_What do we have here?_" the group turned to see Akoumori with a few off the PSIjin with him, "_I recognize those two faces...escapees from The Facility..._"

"Ishida-sempai, why?" Takeda pleaded, "Why did you help them? We were _all_ supposed to leave that dreadful place _two years ago together_!?"

"_Sorry, but the one who you cared for named Ishida is dead!_" Akoumori snarled as he grinned showing his blood-soaked fangs before getting ready to strike, "_Now I will help you join him!_"

"NOW!" both Takeda and Masaru shouted, holding their hands out, and a large psychokinetic barrier was formed to protect them and the others.

"_I know you two are only _C-class_ ESPers!_" Akoumori shouted in glee as he slashed at the barrier with his razor-like wings, "_You can't keep this-!_"

[BOOM] A blast from a laser-like weapon hit the bat creature and sent it and the other creatures a few yards back.

"This way! Come on!" the group saw what looked like two scientists holding a briefcase, motioning them to follow.

"You heard them, let's go!" Daichi told them as they all began running.

"S-Sir, w-what was that!?" one of the girls frighteningly asked.

"Hopefully something that will take care of those monsters..." he answered coldly looking at the one who was with him and then shooting Daichi a knowing glance.

The group eventually got into a secluded place that was already savaged by the creatures. As they began resting, Masaru and Takeda went on lookout duty to make sure they weren't followed.

"Masaru, you sense the energy, right?" Takeda whispered to his friend.

"I'm not that good at sensory techniques, but yeah; it's coming from their briefcase..." Masaru whispered back motioning to the package.

"Takeda, Masaru, you don't have to keep watch all the time..." Daichi assured the two of them.

"As you can see, it's not exactly the safest place around..." Takeda deadpanned as he pointed outside of where they were.

"Those monsters! Look at what they did to Ishida-sempai!" Masaru gritted his teeth.

"Are you saying those two can use-?" Hayato asked Daichi before he shushed him.

"Yeah, and it seems they have a history with that bat creature that attacked..." Daichi told the two scientists.

"Maybe one of them has the right synchronization of ESP with..._this_!" Kenji opened the briefcase to reveal a bulky silver belt that had an emerald jewel in the middle of it, "The..._BurstDriver_!"

"_Argh!_" "_Ahh!_" The three turned to see the girls cowering in fear as Akoumori grabbed Takeda and Masaru by the collars.

"_It's time to have some more fun!_" the demon bat cackled.

(**BGM Ends**)

...

[On route...]

"Dammit! It's so much destruction..." Hiro pounded his fist as he looked around the ravaged streets.

"_Hiro! We're in trouble!_" Hiro stopped as he heard Takeda in the ESP link, "_Ishida-sempai is- AAAGGGHHH!_"

"Takeda!" Hiro screamed.

"_Stop freaking out!_" Masaru chimed in, "_He's fine, but he's losing blood! Get over here, now!_"

"Where!?" Hiro asked frantically.

"_Let me give you a signal!_" Masaru told him before Hiro looked to see a wave of ESP in a direction east of him.

"On my way!" Hiro determinedly said as he ran to his friends' aid.

...

[Back at Masaru and Takeda's location...]

"This is tougher than I thought..." Masaru panted, before charging at Akoumori only to get swatted into a wall.

"You two shouldn't push yourselves!" Hayato tried to reason.

"He's after _that briefcase_, isn't he?" Takeda said, causing the two scientists' eyes to widen, "If we stand by and he takes it, he'll kill us _anyway_..."

"Besides...I lived a good 16 years..." Masaru chuckled as he rested on the wall before getting up and cracking his knuckles.

"_You two may still be of use to The Order; as for the others..._" Akoumori started as he looked at the terrified girls and Daichi protecting them, "_...but you're right, they can't live!_" He then snapped his claws as a group of the creatures began to draw nearer.

"_Got a plan?_" Masaru linked up with Takeda.

"_I thought the plan was to hold on until Hiro got here..._" Takeda held his injured ribcage, knowing trying to heal himself now was dangerous.

"_It's time to put you to sleep!_" Akoumori then released a sonic blast from his mouth, causing the two hold their heads in pain. At first, the two tried to fight it back, but completely lost as he flapped his wings to send them back into the wall along with those they were trying to protect, "_Sweet dreams!_"

"Damn...it..." Masaru muttered as he took one step before he passed out.

"Just...a li-little...more..." Takeda felt like his legs turned into jelly as he struggled to stand up, "...until...Hiro-"

[WHAM] He was struck in the back of his neck by Akoumori, who had transformed back into Ishida, and hit the floor unconscious.

"Sir," one of the creatures turned back to normal, "What shall we do?"

"Take those two and apply the _braces_ and get Professor Yoshi's students and _Driver_..." Ishida then looked over to where Daichi and the girls were, "Check their ESP levels, if there are none, you can kill them!"

"I don't think so!" the creatures and Ishida turned to see Hiro finally make it. He was panting as he was out of breath as he was running the whole way there and his clothes were slightly ripped due to fighting the PSIjin.

"It's like a reunion!" Ishida smiled as he looked onto Hiro, then over to Masaru and Takeda, "The only ones missing are Shin, Inoue, and Mis-"

"Ishida-sempai! I saw you get gunned down...how are you alive!?" Hiro interrupted him, more shocked that the person who took care of him in The Facility was the one who destroyed most of downtown, "Why are you doing this!?"

"Is that all you have to say to someone you haven't seen in two years?" Ishida calmly asked with a friendly grin, "After all, you did leave before _your_ coronation..."

"You know that I would never do something like that!" Hiro retorted pointing at the bracelets on some of the creatures, "That _sick dream_ will destroy the world!"

"I thought you seeing me get gunned down would give you the realization _The Order_ will fulfill their mission..." Ishida muttered, although Hiro heard every single word.

After he heard Ishida, Hiro felt every bone in his body lock up and his blood run cold he tried process everything. This was the person who took care of him and his friends when they were kidnapped by the 'men in white suits'. If it wasn't for Ishida, Hiro would've given up hope leaving that dreadful place; even vowing to live a better life in his memory when he reunited with his family. To now find out that it was a ruse, made him feel like he was living a lie for the past two years. Before Ishida began speaking again, Hiro felt his anger begin to rise as the aura started to fume from his eyes and hands.

"I was in charge of making sure your little escape plan didn't work..." Ishida nonchalantly stated, "Remember all those times, the previous plans failed? That was..._me_!"

"What about Inoue?" Hiro asked, making Ishida flinch, "She's been in pain for _two years_ since she thought you were dead!"

Before he answered, he composed himself, "I told her to find someone else...if she found out what I did, it would kill her..."

"Then stop this!" Hiro pleaded as he felt unshed tears on his eyes.

"It's...too late..." Ishida replied as his head was down. His voice then became more distorted, "_We still need him...take him!_"

The PSIjin charged towards Hiro as he rolled out of the way. He stretched his arms out to activate an PK push and flip away when one came to the side and tried to slash him. He proceeded to jab the creature in the stomach before delivering a right hook to the creature's face. He began to concentrate as the aura in his right expanded. He opened his eyes throwing the aura blast like a baseball at the creatures, causing it to explode. After the blast made contact with the creatures, the residual energy shot in the air like fireworks. Noticing this, Hiro put both hands in the air stopping the energy and shaping it to look more sharper. When he saw some of the creatures were discombobulated, he brought his hands down with a strong force as the energy impaled the creatures, subsequently breaking their bracelets and turning them back into human. He panted as he felt the stamina he had in his body almost completely drain. Before he could take a step, he ducked just in time before one of Akoumori's wings slashed him.

"_DON'T THINK IN _ANY_ WAY THIS IS OVER!_" Akoumori yelled as he took to the air before swooping back down to attack.

"I f-feel...like I j-just...went through the ringer with...G-Gamel _and_ Leo..." Kenji groaned as he groggily woke up from his unconscious state to see his colleague and the others he was with still knocked out, "Right, no time to worry about that! Hayato! Hayato!"

"_Crud, he's out for now..._" Kenji sighed as he turned to see a new person fighting off the bat monster, "Kid, this is dangerous! Get out of here!"

"This is _personal_! Take those guys out of here!" Hiro retorted back as he chucked another PK blast at the bat.

Kenji, on the other hand, was in awe as he saw Hiro hold his own, as best as he could, against the bat creature. He then looked over to the briefcase and rushed over to it as he began unlocking it, "_Sensei...Hayato...I'm sorry, this may be one of my __stupid_ 'gut instincts'_,__ but this kid might be our last chance to stop __The Order!_"

"_It's...OVER!_" Akoumori yelled as he smacked Hiro sliding him over to Kenji, "_Thank you for opening that! Now hand it over!_"

"I-I'm not done ye-!" Hiro got up before he felt his right arm was grabbed by Kenji, "What are you doing!?"

"Take this..." Kenji said as he showed him the belt, "As it stands, you're not going to when in his transformed state!"

"W-What is _that_?" Hiro asked, as the belt mesmerized him.

"The _BurstDriver_: it enhances the user's ESP within their body to transform them into a..._Kamen Rider_!" Kenji told him, "It is the remaining legacy of my teacher to stop The Order..."

"Then shouldn't you be using it; after all, it is _your_ teacher's...?" Hiro asked, wondering why Kenji was unable to do so.

"I'm not an _ESPer_, this can only be used by someone like _you_," Kenji retorted and as he did, the belt's emerald jewel shined brightly blinding the two as well as the bat creature.

"_It has chosen..._" Akoumori mumbled as he shielded his eyes.

After the jewel stopped glowing, the belt was now around Hiro's waist, much to his surprise, "What the-!?"

"Let me check this..." Kenji mumbled as he took out what looked to be a scanner and punched in some numbers. After a few seconds, the scanner started beeping and as he looked at it, he jumped for joy, "Yes! 100% SYNCHRONIZATION WITH THE BELT!"

"_Until I rip his head off!_" Akoumori sneered as he charged the two, readying a killing strike.

"Activate the belt!" Kenji told him.

"How!?" Hiro panicked as he moved himself and Kenji out of Akoumori's attack range.

"Take the main part of the belt and separate it, when you do that use the activation word: _Henshin_!" Kenji responded.

(**BGM: Mega Man Zero 2 OST- Departure**)

"O-Okay..." Hiro hesitantly said as he placed both of his hands on the buckle where the jewel resided and separated it. The result was a pulsating noise coming from the belt as Hiro felt his body surge with a new power. Looking at his hands, he saw strange laser-like lines, that was the same color as his PK, running on them. He then thrusted his right arm outward while his left arm stayed in a horizontal stance over the belt. He then called out the activation word like he was instructed, "_HENSHIN!_"

The jewel activated again, this time enveloping Hiro in armor. On his head their was a dark navy blue helmet with streamlined silver horns heading towards the back with an emerald jewel at the front of the helmet where the silver color merged. His eyes were covered by red composite bug eyes and a red scarf tightened softly around his neck. The armor on his body was mainly the same dark navy blue as the helmet except for the vest, forearm gauntlets, and knee high boots. Those were mainly silver with an emerald green color scheme. On his right side was a holster, for what seemed like a weapon. After the transformation, Hiro began to marvel at what he now was.

"This...is..._INSANE_!" he exclaimed.

"The BurstDriver has finally chosen its wielder..." Kenji looked on in awe and disbelief, "...Sensei's lifework..._Kamen Rider...**Burst**_!"

"_Spending the better part of two years researching what those armored men are and _I _become one...a Kamen Rider..._" Hiro thought as he still inspected the new attire he was bestowed.

"_So...it's come to the point where you are now a threat to The Order..._" Akoumori said as he snapped his fingers, causing a few more PSIjin to show up, "_Take him down! If you can, make sure the Driver is still in use!_"

They charged once more and as one began to open his mouth to bite, he was hit in the face at a breakneck speed, sending him flying past the bat. At first, Hiro was stunned at how much power he received due to the armor, but he had more pressing matters to attend to. One of the creatures now picked up a large boulder to hurl at him. As he put his arms up in defense, a vortex-shaped shield blocked the massive rock, and almost out of instinct, he grabbed the shield and threw it at his attacker like a windmill shuriken.

"Amazing, the normal PK abilities he uses are more advanced due to the armor!" Kenji looked as Hayato began to wake up.

"K-Kenji, what's...going...on...?" Hayato had no idea what transpired as he saw the armored warrior fighting off the PSIjin, and looking over to the opened briefcase he ran over to Hiro and yanked him up by the collar, "Who...is...using...the BurstDriver!?"

"Someone who completely synched with the Driver," Kenji noted simply as he look to now see Hiro sliding over to the two, "Listen, the holster on your side, it contains your main weapon, the _BurstEdge_!"

Hiro nodded as he took it out and it was as sleek and streamlined silver kunai. He began to see another laser like come from his vest, through his shoulder and down his arm until it reached his right hand, now setting the blade ablaze with green aura, "My PK automatically responds..."

He then flipped it to wield it in a reverse grip before fighting off the PSIjin. He jumped as he sliced one of them in midair before throwing the kunai at the last one, ending him. As he retrieved it however, Akoumori came from behind and slashed him, causing sparks to fly off the armor.

"_I guess I'm just going to have to do this _myself_!_" Akoumori cackled as he continued to slash at Hiro.

"Ishida-sempai! Stop, you don't have to do this!" Hiro pleaded as he kept getting hit.

"The armor's defenses are fading fast!" Kenji said in horror as he looked back at the scanner.

"Kid! You _have_ to fight back!" Hayato began to yell at him.

It was then Akoumori pinned Hiro to the ground and tried to bite his head off. Hiro stopped his advances by holding the bat's head with all of his power, "I know you're in there! Come on, Ishida-sempai! Fight it!"

"Tch! He's going to get us killed!" Hayato gritted his teeth.

"_Come on, I know you can do this!_" Kenji began thinking as he watched in anticipation.

"_Hiro? Can you hear me?_" a voice began to enter his mind.

"_Ishida-sempai?_" Hiro now thought he was going insane, "_How are you-?_"

"_Now's not the time; I need you to listen very carefully..._" Ishida's voice was stern, "_You have the power to end this, you have to end me!_"

"_That's crazy! I'm not doing that!_" Hiro shouted, "_There has to be away to save you!_"

"_I have already sold my soul, there's no other option for me..._" Ishida's voice was now more sullen, "_I'm glad that you and the others were able to make it back to your families..._"

"_Damn it all!_" Hiro was completely distraught, to the point he almost received a bite from the bat. Luckily, he moved out of the way in a split second before pushing it off of him. He still felt, even with all this power, he couldn't save the person standing in front of him. He then clutched his head in anger and melancholy before letting out a ferocious scream. Doing so the jewel activated once more and all of a sudden, a sudden breeze, started to circle around him.

"He's tapped into the jewel's reserves!" Kenji exclaimed as Hayato looked on in disbelief.

"_This is it then! Bring it on!_" Akoumori yelled before sending out another sonic blast from his mouth.

"100% SYNC!" The belt called out as the wind that generated was now around Hiro's right leg.

"Let's throw down!" Hiro yelled as he started running forward. He could feel the wind at his aid where it seemed as though he evaded some of the sonic blasts. He then jumped into the air and performed a forward flip before extending his right leg out, before kicking Akoumori in the chest, "_CYCLONE...CRASH!_"

(**BGM Ends**)

The force from the kick sent the bat flying back towards a car before both it and the car went into a fiery explosion. As he landed, Hiro felt the need to collapse but before he could, he wanted to check something. He raced over to where the explosion was to no longer find Akoumori, but Ishida instead. He rushed over to him and tried to help him out as he could see the blood coming from his chest, mouth, and the tattoo still on his forehead. Hiro began to fear the worst before Ishida began coughing, "Ishida-sempai, you're alright!"

"Y-You did it, g-good job..." Ishida smiled softly.

"Let's get you some help-" Hiro was about to say before Ishida stopped him.

"I told you...this is...how it...ends for me..." Ishida told him.

"No! It can't end like this!" Hiro pleaded once more, "You don't have to die!"

"This is the only way to pay for the sins that I have committed..." Ishida told him, "I'm...f-fading fast...so listen..."

"T-Tell Inoue...and the others...to f-forgive me..." Ishida's voice was now beginning to break, before he got close to Hiro's ear, "And...one last...t-thing...Misaki is..."

As he whispered the last part into Hiro's ear, a smile came unto his face as he rested his head back in place before taking his last breath. The hand Hiro was holding began to fall as he went completely lifeless and the tattoo began to vanish from his head. Hiro just stared in shock until the belt closed its own buckle, thus canceling the transformation. All he could really do was cry a few tears as he felt his energy completely drain and he passed out.

"Why didn't you stop him!?" Hayato scolded Kenji as they ran in the direction of Hiro, "Now we have no idea if he'll just take it!"

"He's not going to..." Kenji defended.

"Is this another one of your insane '_gut instincts_'?" Hayato asked until they found two bodies over by the location of the explosion. The two rushed over inspecting both bodies. After he checked the pulse of the one in the combat gear, he turned to see Kenji inspecting Hiro, "So I take it this one is the one you gave the BurstDriver to?"

"Poor kid..." Kenji muttered as he saw Hiro's face had a few tears rolling and that his eyes had dilated pupils.

"Where is the Driver?" Hayato looked over and assumed it would be around Hiro's waist.

"It's...merged...with his...body..." Kenji said in shock as he looked at the scanner once more.

"You're kid-" Hayato was about to retort until they heard ambulance sirens.

"You two!" One of the medics exited the ambulance rushed over to the two, "Are there anymore survivors?"

"Yes!" Kenji said as he began to pick up Hiro, "There should be seven more who are badly hurt over there!"

"It may be much, but can I ask for your assistance?" The medic turned to Hayato.

"Of course!" Hayato answered as they rushed over to help the others.

Kenji started to walk Hiro over to the ambulance, and he looked over to the unconscious person before he looked over his shoulder to the person the kid had just killed. He then continued as he started talking, "I'm sorry...because of _me_, _you_ were dragged into a fight you shouldn't be apart of. I _will_ make this right, somehow..."

...

* * *

[On top of a building, overlooking the incident that just occurred...]

A pair of people in hooded black cloaks just finished looking at the events that happened. One of them got up from his seat at stretched himself before beginning to talk, "_Aw man! Not only was the mission a bust, but there wasn't _**enough**_ bloodshed!_"

"..." The second figure stood there silent.

"_At least a new player has entered this game!_" he commented as he audibly licked his lips, "_I hope he will provide a challenge!_"

"_Enough!_" the second one spoke with a feminine tone, "_We must report that the BurstDriver is unattainable at the moment..._" She then vanished.

"_Hmph..._" the first snorted before looking down to where the one who just defeated the bat was being assisted into the ambulance. A devilish grin then creeped onto his face before he vanished, "_The games have begun to take an..._unexpected_ twist! Don't die on me, I want to see how far you go!_"

...

End of Chapter 1

* * *

**Closing Note: Hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 1! If I suck at the description of the Kamen Rider's armor, it is based off of Zero from the _Mega Man Zero_ series of games, with a few tweaks here and there.**

**Let me know what you guys think! Constructive criticism always helps!**

**See you guys next time!**


	2. Memories: Old and New

**Author's Note: Going to level with you guys...I want to keep this story going, but I'm in a bit of a bind with classes and other things going on, so I want to know exactly how you feel about this story. I've got a whole bunch of ideas and I'm curious to know what you guys think! **

**With that being said, let's get going with chapter 2!**

**And just to forewarn, not much action in this chapter, it's like a two-parter where part 1 sets everything up and part 2 takes it to the next level!**

**Enjoy! XD**

* * *

[On the rooftops...]

"_Sir, the mission to retrieve the BurstDriver was unsuccessful..._" the female figure bowed as a hologram of a person appeared.

"_And what of Akoumori?_" the hologram asked.

"_He was terminated..._" she responded, "_...by the wielder of the BurstDriver..._"

"_Oh, so the professor found someone to use its power?_" the hologram asked with intrigue.

"_The wielder is actually the..._" she responded as she quietly stated the rest of her message.

"_Hmm...this _is_ quite the development!_" the hologram began to chuckle.

"_What are your orders?_" she asked him.

"_We shall give him a test!_" the hologram exclaimed, before stopping himself, "_Await for instructions until then!_"

"_Yes..._" she replied as the hologram disappeared. She then turned to her companion, who was cracking his knuckles, "_Are you ready?_"

"_After you..._" he gestured with a slick grin as she rolled her eyes before the two vanished into the night.

...

* * *

[In complete darkness...]

"_Is anyone there?!_" a distressed Hiro shouted as a strange ball of light phased through his body, and he let out a blood curdling scream. As it happened, an image appeared in his head. It was of him, Takeda, and Masaru when they were younger. He knew the sequence of events in his head all to well...

_"We need you to come with us..." a woman in a white suit tried to sweet talk the three youngsters._

_"My dad said never trust those who appear out of nowhere..." Masaru responded before sticking his tongue out at her._

_"Take them..." the woman simply stated as others in the white suits began to chase them. Due to their flexibility and speed, they were able to keep evading the white suits. It was then one pulled out a taser and shocked Takeda._

_"AHHH!" Takeda screamed in pain for a few seconds before he doubled over unconscious._

_"You bastards! Take-" Masaru yelled at them before a white suit came from behind him with a handkerchief and cover his mouth and nose before he passed out as well._

_"Ma'am, we have the third one restrained as well!" one white suit said, showing the younger Hiro being held by both of his arms._

_"Good, let's get them to The Facility," she said before she felt herself being lifted from the ground. She turned to see Hiro, who had both of his restrainers in the air themselves, look at her with a unyielding anger._

_"LET...THEM...GO!" Hiro shouted as he let out a burst of his powers send them flying in all directions, and causing some of the environment to distort._

_"I have no time for this...!" the woman sucked her teeth before pulling out a black USB with a letter of 'G' that looked like magnets. She then pulled her sleeve to reveal what looked like a connector on her forearm, before pressing the button on the USB._

**GRAVITY** _The USB called out before she jammed it into the connector on her forearm. The results were her transforming into a creature that looked very strange. The main feature was that one arm was blue and the other was red. She then put both of her hands in front of her and caused Hiro to begin to strain as he struggled to walk forward._

_"This is getting nowhere!" she gritted her teeth before she moved a metal pole over to Hiro so it could slow him down._

_"THAT WON'T STOP ME!" Hiro shouted again as the pole began to bend away from him and one of the points became sharper and opening his eyes, the pole jettisoned towards her._

_Before she could blink, the metal pole had pierced her shoulder and she started to bleed. She then looked to see Hiro was already on the ground, in a large crater due to the overuse of the Gaia Memory, unable to move. She stopped her transformation before activating a communicator, "Requesting backup. We have obtained the subjects."_

_The last thing Hiro could faintly hear was that his power could be harnessed and change the world._

...

"NO!" Hiro's eyes shot open as he got up only to hold his gut in pain before looking around and seeing he was in a hospital room. He then looked to see Masaru and Takeda looking at him worriedly, along with a few bandages on them as well. Having no clue what to do, he just asked, "What happened?"

"Jeez! Don't scare us, you dip!" Masaru sighed in relief as he shook his head.

"W-We're...in the...hospital...?" Hiro asked as he looked around to see he was still in his hospital bed and his roommates were his friends.

"Oh great...now's he's gone _stupid_ on us!" Masaru deadpanned as he threw his hands up in slight defeat and irritation.

"Leave him alone!" Takeda said as he threw a pillow at Masaru, "He's been asleep for a good number of days!"

"So were _we_ and we didn't scream out of our stupors!" Masaru blew a puff of air.

"No, but I specifically remember _you_ talking in your sleep about _a cat-girl maid catering to every one of your sick **and** perverted whims_!" Takeda said with an evil grin as Masaru started stuttering incoherently.

"You have no pr-" Masaru tried to defend before he looked at Takeda in horror.

[CLICK] Takeda had a tape recorder in his hand and it began playing back something.

"_You've been **very** naughty~! No amount of purring or begging will stop what I am going to do-_" Masaru's voice was heard in a dream-like state and it was clear he was _very_ happy.

"You just don't get Grade-A blackmail like _this_ anywhere..." Takeda smugly said as he began to dodge all the pillows Masaru began throwing at him.

"Good to see you guys finally back!" a voice stated as their room door open to reveal Daichi, who had a cast on his arm. He was followed into the room by Hanabi, Kenji, and Hayato.

"It's you two again!" Masaru realized as Takeda noticed that Masaru's tone was signifying a _definite_ confrontation.

Taking a note of what could possibly happen, Daichi began to speak, "How are you guys holding up?"

"Just a few nicks and bruises," Takeda played it off, before looking at the girl he saved, "Are you okay?"

Hanabi nodded, before speaking low, "Thank you, Takeda-kun!"

"Room's kind of stuffy, wanna go grab a drink?" he asked her after he stretched.

"Sure," she replied as the two left.

"Just leaving me in here!" Masaru grumbled as he followed the two out the door.

"Hiro-kun, are you _sure_ everything is alright?" Kenji asked him, still worried about the fact the Driver was merged with the person's body.

"For the most part..." Hiro trailed off, as the recent memory of Ishida's lifeless body sprung in his head, "_If you don't count the fact I _killed_ someone who I considered an_ 'older brother'_..._"

"Calling your parents was a _nightmare_!" Daichi snapped him out of his thoughts, "When they got here, _that lioness_ nearly ripped my head off!"

"Yeah...my _sister_ can be..._frightening_ at times..." Hiro chuckled as he thought of Mayu pummeling his injured senior.

"Hiro-kun, there is something we need to discuss with you," Hayato bluntly stated as he walked over to the door and locked it.

"Make it look like a interrogation, why don't ya?" Kenji sarcastically joked as Hayato rolled his eyes.

"To make a long story short: we need the Driver back!" Hayato stated.

"I thought you would've taken it already when I was taken to the hospital..." Hiro said, with no knowledge in was _in his body_.

"Kind of hard to do if your body _absorbed_ it," Kenji jokingly scratched his cheek before getting slapped in the back of his head by Hayato.

"What...do...you...mean?" Hiro asked before he looked down to his waist before the Driver materialized, causing him to fall back in shock.

"So it finally found a _suitable user_..." Hayato summarized.

"I think I'm going to be- *mph*!" Hiro started before feeling the urge to hurl. He raced over to the trashcan in the room before releasing the contents of his mouth and stomach into it.

"Kenji, Daichi, I will handle this..." Hayato told the two before escorting them out of the room. He then turned around to see Hiro holding himself up, with the Driver in full view, and sporting the 'thousand-yard stare'. Approaching the situation as delicately as possible, he started to speak, "How did it feel to actually transform?"

Hiro looked over to Hayato, who had a calm expression on his face. He then finally decide to start, "It...was..._e-exhilirating_!"

"The person who was the bat creature..." Hayato started to say, and noticed Hiro tensed up, "..._Ishida-san_, right? Takeda and Masaru were saying that you guys were friends, correct?"

"He's _dead_...isn't he?" Hiro asked, even though he knew he was the one who caused his death.

"It must've been hard for you to do that," Hayato chimed in, as Hiro now started to slide to the ground.

"I tried to talk him out of it..." Hiro said as he clenched his fist, "I w-wanted to-"

"Listen..." Hayato then moved closer and patted Hiro on the shoulder, "...if you need time, it's okay. You still need to rest, but when you can, drop a line..." He then pulled out a business card and put it on the table for Hiro. He walked to the door, and turned around to see the Driver vanish back into Hiro's body, before sighing to himself, "_He really might be our last chance..._"

For a few minutes, Hiro just sat at the wall, thinking. All that happened to him seemed to move fast through his mind. The main issues in his head was this power he used and the possibility of others like Ishida. He hoped that after escaping The Facility their plans would be completely destroyed; yet, after the incident a few days ago, he couldn't be more wrong. They were still after him, and now that he was reunited with his family, a dangerous idea came into his head: what if they went after his _family_? Four images of his father, mother, and siblings in a pool of blood raced through his mind. He clenched his head in frustration and fear as he tried to erase those images from his head. Before another thought creeped into his head, something in the room snapped him out of it.

(**BGM: Kingdom Hearts OST- Kairi's Theme**)

"Are you oka- _AHH!_" a girl's voice asked as she tapped his shoulder and he shot up surprising her and causing the papers she held to scatter everywhere.

"I'm sorry!" Hiro apologized, realizing he just scared someone, and began helping her pick them up.

"No, it was my fault..." she told him as she picked up papers until they both reached for the same paper.

As they both looked up to each other's faces, it was almost as if time stood still. Hiro had the urge to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. The almond-haired girl looked at him like she was recalling a lost memory. It wasn't until Hiro noticed a familiar bracelet on her right wrist that he realized who was standing in front of him.

"M-Misaki..." Hiro softly muttered as he froze.

"R-Right! That's who I am!" she fidgeted as she got her name-tag, "Hiro-kun, correct?"

"Yeah..." Hiro said as he felt deflated. It was just a delirious thought in his head to think that the girl that was left behind at The Facility was in front of him. It _was_, until he looked up to her face again to see that she had unshed tears.

"I-I c-can't...believe...it's y-you..." her voice began to break as she put the papers down and hugged him.

"So I'm _not_ dreaming? Ishida-sempai was right..." Hiro said in disbelief as he returned the hug, "H-How did you escape-?!"

"A few months after you escaped, Ishida-sempai snuck me out of there and found my family back in Zawame City..." she began to explain, "He told me that he had to stay at The Facility..."

"Why didn't you contact us?" Hiro asked, "We were worried about you; _I_ was-"

"Hiro! We got something other than hospital...food...for...you..." Takeda barged in cutting Hiro question short when he saw who the nurse hugging Hiro was, "No way..."

"Some of us still have to get...through...the...door..." Masaru pushed Takeda through the door frame before having the same reaction as him, "M-Misaki!?"

As she got up and straightened out her nurse's outfit, she bowed to the three at the door, "Masaru, Takeda, it's good to see you again..."

"But...how?" both of them asked at the same time.

"Takeda-kun, who is this?" Hanabi curiously asked as she looked at the nurse with confusion.

"Right!" Takeda snapped out of his surprise, "This is Misaki-chan, a friend of ours who we haven't seen for a while..."

"And this is Hanabi, Takeda's _not-exactly_-girlfriend!" Masaru pointed to the now flustered girl, as Takeda shot him a dark look.

"Anyway, why are you here?" Hiro asked.

"My family and I just moved here; although it was sad to see what had happened to Ishida-sempai..." Misaki answered, the latter part, making the three boys drop their heads, "...I'm starting up classes soon and I'm taking an internship here! So, how are Inoue and Shin?"

"They're in their hometowns; but since they probably saw what happened the other day, they may be worried..." Takeda summarized as the small group continued to talk for a few minutes.

(**BGM Ends**)

...

[Outside the room...]

"_You only contact me like this when it's a _major_ issue, Ichi..._" the voice on the phone said.

"Well, my son was _attacked_ by that man who became that bat creature! Would you not think I, at the very least, would be concerned?" Ichiyama-san replied back to the person on the phone.

"_We need to get in contact with Professor Yoshi's students; it is **imperative** we have the Driver secured..._" the voice told him, "_And I still feel as though you should come back to-_"

"I am afraid I can't do that; I need to spend as much time with my family as I can..." Ichiyama-san told him.

"_I understand; j__ust remember, your seat will always be open, Ichi..._" the voice said before the line cut off.

"_I know...Sempai..._" Ichiyama-san thought before closing his phone and entering the room. He then saw his son with his two friends up and about and was happy to see that Hiro was up and about, "Hiro! It's good to see you're back to normal!"

"Dad!" Hiro sighed in relief.

"We were watching you about to compete before the attack happened," Ichiyama-san told his son, "I'm grateful that you three made it out safely!"

"Ichiyama-san, did you hear though? Apparently, someone _donned an armor_ and fought off the bat creature," Takeda asked, causing Hiro to inwardly flinch.

"Maybe there is a new Kamen Rider..." Ichiyama-san vaguely told them.

"Aw, not _you_ too!" Masaru groaned, "Come on, these are just _urban legends_ and _myths_!"

"Hehe, it may be so, Masaru-kun..." Ichiyama-san began to chuckle.

"Well, I'm off; internship and all..." Misaki said as she headed for the door before turning around and bowing to Ichiyama-san, "It's a pleasure to meet you, and it was great seeing you guys again!"

"You too!" Ichiyama-san told the young woman before she left, and he turned to his son and his two friends, "That..._wasn't_ Inoue-chan, was it?"

"No, it was someone else..." Hiro let a small smile out as a tear left his eye.

"Right..." Ichiyama-san noticed the look on his son's face, but decided to dismiss it for the moment, "I just finished talking to your doctor, you guys should be fine to head home!"

"Finally! No more _crap food_!" Masaru shouted in elation.

"Hanabi-chan, I-" Takeda was about to saw something to her, but before he realized it she kissed him on the cheek, stunning him.

"I will see you at school!" she chirped before leaving the four in the room.

Masaru, not one to undermine a good opportunity to take a jab at his friend began laughing, "Looks like Mr.'_Can Talk Himself Out Of Any Situation_' finally got tongue-tied!"

"Heh...let's get you boys home!" Ichiyama-san chuckled as he got the boys out of the hospital.

...

[At the front...]

"Nii-san!" Hanabi was running towards a young man with messy black hair. He was dressed in casual clothes but the most distinguishing features he had were the bandage wraps that covered his hands all the way to his forearms and the piercing snake-like yellow eyes he had. Hanabi made it over to him holding her knees as she caught her breath, "Souji-nii-san...I'm...r-ready..."

"Are you sure you're okay?" her brother asked, "You may still need to rest..."

"I've been resting for a while now!" Hanabi pouted, "And I finally want to sleep in my own bed!"

"Fine, fine!" Souji chuckled at his sister's antics, "Let's get you home..."

As they started to leave, Souji spotted a person at the corner of his eye. It was an older man smoking a cigarette. There was nothing completely significant about him, but upon further inspection, one could see a very odd-looking tattoo on his hand. The man smoking looked up to see Souji leaving the hospital and gave him a nod. Souji sent him back a confirming nod before he smiled, baring a sinister aura along with his fangs.

"Nii-san?" Hanabi turned to see her brother acting a little strange.

"Come on, let's get you home!" Souji shrugged off as the two left the hospital.

...

* * *

[Back at Ichiyama's house...]

"_Good to know you guys are okay!_" Shin's voice was filled with relief as he talked to Hiro on the phone.

"Yeah..." Hiro replied back dryly.

"_So...that _was_ Ishida, wasn't it?_" Shin asked him.

"Yes, I still can't believe they came back..." Hiro said, gritting his teeth.

"_I want to head out over there and help you guys out, but my teacher has a conference with my parents soon..._" Shin groaned.

"Just be glad you have it easier..." Hiro scoffed.

"_As if! Saburo-sensei always goes into long and boring tangents about _'friendship'_ in class all the time!_" Shin sounded a bit annoyed, "_It's at the point where he's driving me bonkers!_"

"Well, I catch up with you later!" Hiro told him.

"_No problem, and I'll make sure to let Inoue know as well..._" Shin said before the phone went idle.

"Hiro! It's time for dinner!" his mom called out to him as he put his phone down.

"Coming!" he yelled back as he looked into the mirror and saw the belt around his waist before he closed his eyes, letting it go back into his body. He opened his eyes to see it was gone again, sighing before thinking about what Hayato said earlier...

"_When you can, drop a line..._" Hayato's voice sounded as clear as day as he picked up the card that he was given. He then put it next to his phone before heading downstairs to see his family waiting to eat.

"Holding up well?" Kura asked his brother as he took his seat.

"What do you think?" Hiro put up a facade as he grinned at his brother as he flexed one of his arms.

"Just be careful..." their father warned before putting down a newspaper with a picture showing a person, or what used to be one, covered by a cloth, only showing their bloodied hand. According to the paper, it stated the person was most likely slashed in a vicious manner, "...with something like this going on, I expect everyone to be home early until the situation is resolved, understood?"

"Yes!" his three children answered.

"Hiro, I would appreciate it if your..._friends_...wouldn't interrupt us when we came to see you..." Mayu began speaking.

"Uh...r-right..." Hiro stammered as he remembered what Daichi told him earlier.

"She wasn't so mad when the _calm one_ began talking!" Kura laughed, making Mayu choke on her food a little, "What was his name again? Hayate...no. Hayao...not that either..."

"Put a sock in it!" Mayu then stuffed a dinner roll into her little brother's mouth as she tried to hide her already red face.

"So, whose this _Misaki_ girl?" Hiro's mom asked slyly, having all the attention focused on him now.

"N-No one...in...p-particular..." Hiro stammered as he could only look down at his food.

"Doesn't seem like it's no one in particular..." Mayu snickered, glad she wasn't in the firing range anymore.

"Was she someone from The Facility?" his dad asked, making his head shoot up.

"Y-Yeah..." Hiro's voice was very low.

"Well, that's enough messing with Hiro, let's eat!" his mom said as they finished eating.

After it was all done, everyone got from their seats and readied themselves for bed. It was then that a knock was on Hiro's door, revealed to be his mother, "Mind if I come in?"

"Not at all..." Hiro answered as she walked in.

She whistled as she walked in marveling at what was in his room until she stopped in front of his board with the silhouettes, "Never thought you would actually have something like this!"

"After that placed vanished, I was curious to know who saved us..." Hiro admitted.

"I never told any of you this but when I was younger...I was taken from my home," she told him.

"Why?" Hiro was shocked to hear something like this come from his usually cheerful mother.

"Because of _this_..." she answered vaguely as she extended her hand, causing a glass of water on his desk to completely evaporate. As she looked back to Hiro, she saw his jaw was dropped.

"You're an ESPer!?" Hiro exclaimed in an almost loud whisper.

"Not in the same vein as you..." she answered, before rolling up her left sleeve to reveal what looked like a worn-out eyeball tattoo, "I was taken by a group of people in white suits. When I came to, I was in this quarry-like slum area and this was imprinted on me. Eventually, I found out a man by the name of Dr. Prospect took us..._quarks_, because of our special abilities, and were going to be used as soldiers. It was then that a _mercenary group_ came and rescued us. Although, most of us in the end didn't survive..."

"How come?" Hiro asked.

"This..." she showed him the tattoo once again, "...it was a failsafe; if we tried to leave the village without the doctor's permission, we were killed. As I was making the escape, I was knocked out before I could leave. I guess you could say I was _lucky_..."

"But you're here _now_! That must mean that Dr. Prospect guy was defeated!" Hiro thought aloud.

"Yes, it turns out the leader of the mercenary group was a Kamen Rider. Yet, the next time I saw him again, he was terrorizing the citizens of Fuuto. He may have been a bit stand-offish, but he seemed nice. I never really knew what could've caused him to go to such extremes..."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"When you three were taken, I was horrified that you may have been subject to the things _I_ had to go through..." Hiro now saw that his mother was beginning to cry softly, "...I couldn't bear the possibility of losing you like I lost the people I cared about in The Village..."

"It's alright, I'm back!" Hiro tried to cheer her up.

"I know..." she began to smile at him as she wiped her tears.

"Does Dad know about this?"

"Yes, I told him on the first date I had with him~" she began to giggle.

"Nice conversation starter..." Hiro deadpanned as she began to stifle her laughter.

"I've already kept you up long enough!" she then got up and hugged Hiro, "Time for bed!"

"See you in the morning!" Hiro told her as she smiled back before closing his door. He thought about what his mother just told him before he decided to finally pick up the business card and called the number.

"_Yoshi Egg Enterprises, Hayato speaking!_" the voice answered after the phone rung a few times.

"Uh...Hayato-san? This is Hiro..." he could only answer quietly.

"_Hiro! I wasn't expecting the call this late; what do you need?_" Hayato sounded a bit surprised.

"I wanted to talk about everything going on..." Hiro responded.

"_Would you happen to have any free time tomorrow?_" Hayato asked.

"Yes!" Hiro answered before running to his door to make sure his loud response didn't disturb anyone.

"_Drop by company tomorrow after school; I'll be waiting..._" Hayato told him.

"Okay..." Hiro answered before closing his phone. He placed it on his desk before turing his light off and dropped on his bed to fall asleep.

...

* * *

[In one of Rail City's alleyways...]

An injured man was running away as fast as his feet could carry him. He didn't dare look behind him, knowing he could end up like those he was hanging out with. Holding his arm, the crimson liquid escaped at an alarming rate. Before he could get any further, he tripped and fell to the ground with a tremendous force.

"NO! NO! PLEASE HAVE MERCY!" the man screamed in terror as he continued to crawl backwards.

"_Sorry we seem to be fresh out of _'mercy'_! But we do have plenty of 'pain' and 'untimely death'!_" the figure that was chasing him cackled before it revealed a tiger. However this tiger was more ectoplasmic in body structure and through the clear liquid, one could see the skeletal system of it. With one devilish roar, it then pounced on the man.

"AHHH-" the man's terrified scream was cut of as the tiger cut the man's neck and began to ferociously slash the man's body.

A few minutes later, the same man from the hospital was standing next to the bloody mess that was once human next to him and began to light another cigarette. As he put it to his mouth, he heard the footsteps of someone approaching. As the person walked the footprints he left caused the ground under him to decay and when he touched the light pole, it effectively short-circuited it, causing the light to completely break.

"Virus-sama..." the man said as the person came into a much clearer view. Virus, as his name was, donned a jet-black and gold armor, with purple laser lines connecting to the center emblem on his chest. The helmet he wore bore a blue jewel in the center of it and the fins it had looked akin to a cobra head. He walked over to the gore before he squatted and examined it before going into a laughing fit.

"_Man, I knew you were ravenous but _this_ is too much!_" Virus laughed as he started to hold his sides.

"Him and his friends were getting on my nerves..." the man simply said as he took another inhale of his smoke.

"_Fragile beings...aren't they?_" Virus asked as he picked up a discarded bone.

"I hear you and Umbra failed in the mission to retrieve the BurstDriver..." the man said as he dropped the cigarette and stepped on it.

"_Umbra decided to go train...I, on the other hand, want to have some fun with this!_" Virus said in a way one would almost be able to see the smile on his face if it wasn't covered.

"If that's all you have to tell me..." the man began to walk away before Virus caught up to him.

"_Your next assignment is to do whatever you can to draw out the wielder of the BurstDriver!_" Virus told him.

"Simple enough..." the man huffed before leaving, "...he's probably not even worth the challenge..."

"_Don't get too cocky..._" Virus whispered to himself before he placed his right hand on the center of the belt and the fangs bit him, reverting him back to...Souji!? "My sister's classmate is after all..._The Emperor_!"

...

* * *

[The next day at school...]

"Earth to Hiro! Hello!" Masaru waved his hand in front of Hiro's spaced out face, "This is getting irritating!"

"Ever think to just, you know, leave him alone?" Takeda sarcastically asked, making Masaru stick his tongue at him.

"Alright, everyone settle down!" their teacher walked in quieting the noisy classroom, "We have a new student joining us, I want you all to make her feel welcome!"

Just then, a girl with shoulder-length hair walked in wearing their school's uniform. Most of the guys were in a trance as they were muttering how pretty she looked. When she stopped to turn to the class, three of them looked in surprise at who it was.

"Hello, my name is Misaki Kyoyama, it's nice to meet you all!" she said happily as she bowed to the class.

"It's the apprentice nurse from the other day!" Hanabi pointed out as Misaki noticed her and gave her a peace sign.

"It's official...I'm _confused_..." Masaru said as he felt his head spinning.

"Are you sure it's just not another day for you?" Takeda snickered, "_You know, we _never_ really asked what her last name was..._"

"Takeda! Masaru!" Misaki saw the two near the back of the class, surprising the other students.

"You actually know them!?" one of the girls asked.

"Yeah, we used to hang out a few years back...but their families left for Rail City..." Misaki 'explained' to the class not hinting about where they really were.

"I'm sure you all will get the chance to be better acquainted with Kyoyama when there is free time!" the teacher interrupted, "Right now, we need to begin class. Kyoyama, take your seat next to Ichiyama."

"Yes sir!" Misaki gave him a salute before moving to her designated seat, which was right next to Hiro.

"Alright, now..." the teacher's voice began to fade away as Hiro suddenly felt himself enter his own world. Although he was relieved to finally find out that Misaki was alive (not to mention being in the same class as him), he couldn't help but feel something eating at him. It was around this time he looked outside of the class to see a man that gave off an incredibly foul aura. Before he had any time to react, the man was gone in an instant. He began to shake off his worry as his teacher's voice came back into hearing, "Ichiyama! Now's not the time to be spacing out!"

"R-Right!" Hiro felt slightly flustered as he bowed his head.

"Hiro-kun, is something wrong?" Misaki asked him, slightly worried.

"N-No, it's fine..." Hiro shrugged it off as he hid his face in his book.

...

[On the other side of the school...]

"Gah!" Daichi yelped as a small shock hit him as he was working on something.

"You know you don't have to keep working on that, right?" Kazuya told him as he closed his book.

"You know if I don't do it, Kenji will never get it done..." Daichi said as he bandaged his finger.

"So, Hiro is the one who can use the BurstDriver?" Kazuya asked.

"From what I've heard..." Daichi said blankly, "I was knocked out; Kenji and Hayato said he was pretty good!"

"I've should've been there..." Kazuya gritted his teeth.

"Don't sweat it..." Daichi got up and patted him on the shoulder, "Come on, we got class..."

"Right..." Kazuya grabbed his belongings and something in his bag that resembled a belt buckle was stuffed in as the two headed for their class.

...

* * *

**Closing Note: Like I said before guys, not a lot of action, but I hope it's enough to keep you interested! Constructive criticism always appreciated!**

**That company name, right? If you can't tell, I make plenty of jokes and references to things I like! I'm going to stop talking now...**

**Ryuzaki: No! No! Keeping going! I was completely interested...(heavy sarcasm)**

**Me: Still butt hurt about losing the bet?**

**Ryuzaki: You two jerks cheated! I _will_ have my- *OMF* (gets gagged by a towel)**

**Souji: Just hurry up! He's talking too much!**

**Me: Alright, see you guys again! (hopefully real soon!) XD**


End file.
